


without milk

by littenblomst



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, abby and taylor are in the very background, and bram is kinda movie compliant???, do people still read tags?, first fic in english???? pls forgive any typos, i'm nervous okay, idk i saw the prompt and i HAD TO use it, maybe they're just really ooc, simon is more book compliant, teen up and audiences because Bram says the word DICK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littenblomst/pseuds/littenblomst
Summary: Why? Because you have three ways to recognize Sleepy Simon.1.	He’d pay attention to nothing. Like, really, Brandon Urie could come onto the Starbucks in that moment and ask Simon to marry him and he would just look at him, flutter his eyelashes and say: “Sorry, you look like someone I know, what can I do for you?” and yeah, it’s not a good attitude for a worker.2.	He’d get angry easily, especially when someone makes him notice the first point. Like, don’t ever tell Simon he’s distract if you don’t want to come with the third point.3.	He’d not ponder his words. He’d just let everything out without even think about consequences and that’s not really smart, particularly when you’re talking with the most beautiful guy you’ve ever seen.(or, the one where Simon’s a barista at Starbucks and doesn’t know Bram, Abby and Taylor. Based on a tweet I saw the other day that gave the two quotes: “trashy heteros” / “I LIKE DICKS TOO”. I hope this doesn’t offend anyone, plus I love Taylor, but she’s the only one I thought could complain about orders.)





	without milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I’m kinda new on ao3, I got my invitation like ten minutes ago and I’m already posting this... thing I wrote some days ago and published on tumblr. I am italian and this is my first time writing in english (also my first fanfiction in a long time) so please 🙏🙏 forgive any mistake but make me notice it in order to improve me. I hope this is not too much OOC, I really wanted the quote to fit.

_So_ , Simon was tired.

Like really, really tired. All started the night before, when he spent a few more hours emailing with this guy he met on Grindr: he didn’t find him interesting – not at all – but he was kind of… new. He never met someone online, he did not know about the boundaries, the ground rules, how to take someone down. He just went for it, talking to this guy that wasn’t, in fact, bad or weird. Like, he didn’t explicitly said that he wanted to hook up or else, he was somewhat funny. They just didn’t… click.

Simon thought his name was Henry or something English-related. Point, because British accent was fairly sexy, but nothing he would exchange with sleep, though. When he came to work, that day, Simon was all but awake and that was like the calm before the storm. Why? Because you have three ways to recognize _Sleepy Simon._

1\. He’d pay attention to _nothing_. Like, really, Brandon Urie could come onto the Starbucks in that moment and ask Simon to marry him and he would just look at him, flutter his eyelashes and say: “Sorry, you look like someone I know, what can I do for you?” and yeah, it’s not a good attitude for a worker.

2\. He’d get angry easily, especially when someone makes him notice the first point. Like, don’t ever tell Simon he’s distract if you don’t want to come with the third point.

3\. He’d not ponder his words. He’d just let everything out without even think about consequences and that’s not really smart, particularly when you’re talking with the most beautiful guy you’ve ever seen.

“Hi,” said the angel. His voice was soft and cute, like a lullaby (yeah, Simon was really thinking about sleeping in that moment) and the barista would just stay there and listen to him talking for hours, if he could.

“Hello… what can I- what can I do for you?” he asked, rambling. The cute boy smiled and suddenly Simon was in trouble. Unnamed Angel was cute and a few inches taller than him, the softest dark eyes he’d ever seen and a beautiful skin of the same color. Honestly, Simon didn’t know someone could be this handsome.

A girl came there, though. She held Angel’s hand and said, “Bram! We’re waiting for you, what’re you doing?” and Simon frowned, because of course the Angel- Bram was straight. Well, if Simon wasn’t so freaking gay, he would’ve been straight too with a girl like that: she was also black, with curly hair and gently eyes. She was looking at both of them, curiously. None talked. “So?”

“Yeah, sorry. So… three iced coffee. Two with milk” Bram said, quietly. Still smiling.

“Yeah, okay. Names?” he asked, taking the cups.

“Bram, Abby and…”

“Taylor on the one without milk, please”, that Abby girl smiled, finishing the sentence. So, they were that kind of straight couple who finished each other’s sentences, right? Gross. He wanted it too.

Wait. With a boy, not with a girl.

“Okay, give me a few minutes and coffees will be ready”, Simon said, flatted.

***

“Say you’re sorry”, Bram said, looking in Simon’s eyes. He sighed, annoyed.

“I’m sorry… you’re such an idiot” he shrugged and yeah, he would have punched himself if he were in Bram’s shoes. But he was so firmly sure: they asked for three iced coffee with Milk. It’s not like it was kind of a big deal, but the blond girl – Taylor – was just so irritating that Simon couldn’t just not tell her to shut the fuck up. He wasn’t proud of it and probably Nora and Alice would have kicked his ass if they just knew about it, but then everything just crushed down and somehow Simon’s boss told him to just go away. He didn’t exactly fire him, but he wasn’t in a good position at the moment.

They were outside, Abby and Taylor waiting in the car.

“You should never talk in that way with a girl”, Bram pointed.

“Wrong! She shouldn’t have said I wasn’t doing my job!”

“That’s right, but you just can’t-”

“Stand for myself? Well, I did. I don’t regret it!”

“God, why can’t you just say sorry? You made a mistake!”

“WRONG! She acted bossy because she knew I couldn’t say anything while working, I didn’t make any mistake. Tell your friend to be polite next time!”

“You’re impossibly exasperating, you know? You’re acting like a dumbass!”

“Wrong, you’re the one acting trashy just like every other straight guy!” Simon shouted, bitter. He knew he was childish, but c’mon, why all the good ones had to be into girls? It’s an illogical thought, but he would get his things together once he was totally awake.

“WRONG TO YOU, BITCH! I LIKE DICK TOO!” Bram screamed again and then, there was silence.

And they were laughing. Like, hard.

Simon took a few steps closer. “So, can I offer you a coffee, to make it up? One with milk?”

Bram laughed. “What about Taylor? You should make it up with her.”

“I’ll get her a coffee with milk if she doesn’t come with you.”

“Without,” he rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Without milk.”

“I really can’t remember, you should remind me” the blonde said, smirking.

“Should I?” and Bram was grinning too and it was magical.

“Yeah, when you’ll get coffee with me.”

“I _didn’t_ say yes.”

“You sure? I thought I heard it.”

“Just like you heard me telling you _one iced coffee without milk_?”

“Exactly, yeah” Simon said, smiling softly. Bram chuckled.

“It’s a date, then.”

Simon guessed that was how two guys _click_.

**Author's Note:**

> follow littenblomst on tumblr for more and ask me any prompt you’ve got in mind!  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
